The Rest of Our Lives
by Bella654
Summary: After an amazing prom night, Bella finds herself pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Edward. Will they stay together? Sucky summary I know, but give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**After an amazing prom night, Bella finds herself pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Edward. Will they stay together?**

**This is only the second lemon I've written! Keep that in mind when you review!**

Edward's POV 

I run my fingers through my hair and grab Bella's corsage off my dresser. After one last look in the mirror, I leave my room and shut the door.

"Edward, we have a surprise for you." I hear Emmett call from downstairs. He hands me a room key.

"What the hell is this?" I ask confused.

"It's for you and Bella. We thought it's time for you two to… well you know." Jasper says.

"We've both done it with our girls, so we thought it's your turn." Emmett continues.

I blink, taken-back. "Oh. When I was taking to you earlier, I was actually thinking about proposing, not this." I say. They both look at me, surprised.

"Whoa. Seriously?" Jasper asks.

Emmett hands he the key again. "Just take it." Emmett says.

I look at it for a while and take it from his hand and put it in the lapel of my tux. "Fine, but if Bella gets mad I'm not the one who's going to have to explain." I reply.

Bella's POV

"Bella, hurry up! We're going to be late." Alice practically screams through the door. I roll my eyes.

"God, Alice! Chill! I'm almost done." I call back. As I open the door, I heard Rosalie and my annoyingly sweet sister gasp.

"Bella, you look incredible." they said in unison. I look down at my deep blue, strapless dress and shrug. The stilettos along with the hair, makeup, and the dress did make me look pretty hot.

"You guys look good too." I say, smiling. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and we spring to our feet. Alice is the first to reach the door.

"Hello boys." she says smiling at our boyfriends. All three smile back. Our parents make their way down the stairs and start to take picture after picture all while talking about 'capturing the moments in life'. I smile and block everything out. Instead I focus on the stories that brought us six friends together to be the school's three power couples.

It's funny how everything worked out and we all became couples. Alice and Jasper became a couple after we discovered Alice had a crush on him for like, forever. After one make-out session, they were completely inseparable. Rosalie and Emmett met four years ago at a and end of school party. One random hook-up and look where they ended up Edward and I were the last to become a couple. We met at the homecoming dance in freshman year. Edward had taken the biggest slut in the school, Jessica Stanley, and I had taken a random guy named Mike something. We both ended up ditching our dates and falling for each other. We've been together ever since.

25 minutes later we're at the school. I smile and wrap my arm around Edward's waist. I paste a bigger smile on my face and pose for our prom photo. I exhale and take Edward's hand as we head inside.

The interior is absolutely breathtaking. Golden chandeliers twinkling above. White satin streamers made of ribbon hang down about 5 feet from the ceiling. The lights are set on low, making the place feel dreamlike. White gardenias and lilies are set in beautiful arrangements all around the room. It's absolutely perfect.

After about two hours of dancing and everything else, I start to lose interest. The pre-prom nostalgia that was present hours ago, is starting to wear off.

"Come on, Bella! Get into it!" Alice yells over the loud music.

"I think I'll go sit down with Edward." I yell back. She nods. As I sit down on his lap, I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"How would you like to be alone for a while? I have a room." he whispers in my ear. I turned around to face him and cradle his face in my hands. I tilt his chin up and kiss him sweetly.

"I would love that." I say softly. He kisses me again. My heart beats fast in my chest as I think of what's about to happen. I've always dreamt of losing my virginity to Edward on the night of our senior prom.

As he slid the key into the door, I practically scream. "You got us a suite?"

He simply shrugs. "I wanted to make this as special as possible."

I turn around, about to say something, but his lips are immediately on mine, silencing me. He quickly picks me up and sets me down on the bed. I swiftly take off my shoes, at the same time that he takes off his, along with his socks. I quickly get through the buttons of his shirt and move onto his pants. I moaned his name as he kisses me sweetly, passionately. Before I know it, he's gotten my dress's zipper undone, and we were both lying on the bed in just our underwear.

"Bella, you're so wet. I can feel it through your panties." he says, his lips on my throat. He rapidly unclasps my bra and takes off my panties. I'm so filled with joy, when Edward plunges a finger into me, I moan so loud, the rest of the floor can probably hear me. I thrust my hips upward wanting more. He uses his other hand to rub my engorged clit, making me go on the edge.

"Edward!" I moan. Hearing the pleasure coming from me, he inserts one more finger, making me almost scream. He does this for a few minutes, hitting my g-spot every single time.

I finally can't take it anymore. "Edward… please!" I plead.

"Are you sure?" he says hesitant. I nod.

He pushes into my slowly, trying his best not to hurt me, but I close my eyes as one tear runs down my face. I knew it would hurt, Rosalie and Alice both told me it would. Edward saw the tear, and slowed down.

"Bella?" he asks.

"I'm fine." I say. He thrusts into me slowly, rocking his hips to make it as gentle as possible. After a minute, the pain is gone and all I feel is pleasure. I moan and gasp as the pleasure get better and better by the second.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" I moan, louder ever time. "Oh. Oh. Oh. Faster! Harder! Fuck me so hard, I can't walk tomorrow!" I yell. I feel myself tighten and I feel Edward's seeds spill into me as he came.

"Edward! I love you." I yell as my orgasm came. I rock my hips to prolong my orgasm and as I feel the last wave of it, I breath in deeply. This was probably the most perfect moment of my life.

"That was amazing." I breathe.

"Amazing…." he says as he kisses me. I blissfully fall asleep in his arms.

**So what do think? Should I continue? Please, please review!**

**XOXO Bella654**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not as many people reading this story but for those who are, sorry for the wait!**

BPOV

Phoenix, Arizona

It's been weeks since that incredible prom night with Edward, but the images are still floating around in my mind. Every touch, every breath, everything.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice screams, as she waves a hand in front of my eyes.

I shake my head. "Sorry, I was thinking about something." I say, sheepishly. She gives me a "Do-I-look-dumb-to-you?" look.

"You were thinking about prom again, weren't you?" she says in a clipped tone. The blush on my face gives it away.

"Whatever. Look, I know you don't like talking about dad, but we haven't seen him in forever." she says, sadly. I immediately grimace.

Our father left us when we were nine to go and run off with his secretary. Then a few months later, we found out the whore was knocked up. My mother acted strong, but secretly, she was a mess. Eventually, she got over it.

"You want to see the Charlie?" I ask, horrified.

"Bells, he's our father. We haven't seen him in so long." she says softly. She was cheating and she knew it. The puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. But we're only going for a few days. We'll stay in a hotel." I say, annoyed. She gives me a small smile.

EPOV

New York City, NY

It's been weeks since I've seen Bella, and I miss her like crazy, but the distance has made our love all the stronger. We talk every night on the phone and text throughout the day. I know I will never love someone as much as I love her. And that is what carry with me as I quietly open the door to Tiffany & Co.

"Welcome to Tiffany's. My name is Danielle. How may I help you?" says in an annoying voice.

"I'm here to purchase an engagement ring." I say, confidently.

"Do you have a specific ring in mind." the woman behind the counter asks. I shake my head. I instantly see a beautiful, rounded square ring with small diamonds surrounding the main stone and a delicate band.

"May I please see that ring?" I ask, pointing at it. The women smiles before handing me the ring. I silently examine it, thinking of what Bella would like.

"This is the Soleste ring. It's two carats." she says.

I smile. "I'll take it."

After purchasing it, I carefully place the robin's-egg blue box in my coat pocket. When I get home, I find Emmett in front of the T.V. playing a video game.

"Em! I need to ask you something." I yell loudly over the loud sound effects.

"In a minute." he mumbles.

"I'll pay for your next lap dance!" I say. His head snaps up.

"Deal. What do ya want?" he asked, trying to sound like he cares. I pull out the small velvet box from my pocket. Emmett's eyes widen at the sight of the box.

"Y-you're gonna propose? You were serious about that?" he asks stunned. I nod. "Do you think she'll like it?" I ask skeptically. He gives me a slow nod.

"I'm happy for you, man." he says before going back to his game.

BPOV

Forks, WA

We arrive in Forks at 8:00 A.M. on a Friday morning. After checking into a hotel, we hail a cab and talk all the way to Charlie's house. I quietly knock on the door and wait patiently. The women who opened the door was a chubby red-head with bad adult acne, and a double chin.

"What do you want?" she asks in a nasty tone. I give her a smirk. _I bet Charlie wishes he'd stayed with mom. _

"We're here to see Charlie." Alice replies in a polite tone.

"Who's at the door?" my father's deep voice asks. His eyes widen at the sight of his two daughters.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as he ushers us in.

"We wanted to see you." Alice responds. I quickly look around the house. Messy. Ugly. He looks more upset than happy.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" she asks. He gives us one jerky nod. I am not convinced.

"Alice, you two need to leave." he says as he puts an arm around me. He can't even remember our fucking names.

"I'm ISA-FRINKIN-BELLA!" I yell, before I blackout.

APOV

It literally takes Charlie five minutes before asking, "What do we do?".

"Call an ambulance, you idiot." I answer. He slowly dials 911. Five minutes later, the ambulance arrives. Charlie tries to help the EMTs lay her on a gurney, but I slap his hand away.

"You've done enough." I say before leaving.

God, why is my father such a dumbass. I quickly text mom. _**we may be home a little late, want to do some extra shopping. Love you, Ali. **_My mother thinks we're on a vacation in L.A., we didn't have the courage to tell her we were visiting Charlie. At the hospital, finally after an hour, Bella wakes up.

"W-where are we?" she asks, dizzily. "

The hospital. You fainted when we were at dad's house. You've been unconscious for a while." I say softly. She tries to sit up, but I stop her.

"I'll go get the doctor. When he tells us the reason for your blackout, you will be released." I say, getting up.

BPOV

When Alice left the room, I felt strangely alone. I knew this trip to Forks was a bad idea. A few moments later Alice appeared in the doorway with an aging woman, that must be my doctor.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. How are we feeling?" she asked, in a friendly voice.

"Good." I answer. She takes a glance at my charts.

"Well, everything seems fine. And we have figured out why you fainted." she continued. She is suddenly smiling, a good sign. It means nothing's wrong with me. "After running some tests, we found out that you're pregnant. Congratulations." she said, as she walked away. I just sit there, staring with wide eyes at Alice's face. Which seemed even more in shock than mine. I instantly thought about prom night. That was about a month ago.

"I'm so happy for you." she says after she recovered from the shock. I, however, am still in shock. I unconsciously reached for my stomach, amazed that a child-a child Edward and I created-is inside of me. Surprisingly, tears made their way down my cheeks.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asks concerned. I shake my head.

"Nothing. I just don't know how I'm going to tell Edward. What if he doesn't want the baby?" I say, as tears start to form again.

"Then he's a dumb ass. I'll help you as much as I can." she says, tenderly putting a arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks Alice. You're the best sister ever." I say sincerely. She smiles. "And you're going to be the best mother." she says, as she hugs me.

**So Bella's pregnant and the next chapter will be about tell Edward! Review please! XOXO Bella654**


End file.
